The Demon Within
by gothamsiren89
Summary: Scarlett AKA Black Pheonix was trained by her mentor to kill Batman and his family. After serving successfully with League of assassins she enters Gotham city only to stay close with famous Bruce Wayne. Will she be able to finish Batman or will she fall for her prey?
1. Prologue

Scarlett Dixon was the deadliest weapon carved by her mentor and her foster father Mr. Grant Whitehead. She was trained rigorously by League of Assassins and was soon to be called as "Black Phoenix." She was supposed to have her new life in New Orleans with her father and her mother. She was supposed to be happy and be with them. Instead, she was hunting down the killers of her parents.

It all started that night. She was enjoying dinner with her father, who recently announced that they were settling to a different place. Suddenly doorbell ranged and there came two guys dressed in hoodies. There was the exchange of a threat and at last a man shot her father in his head. She saw her father's body, lying there, dead on the floor but she could scream as the man triggered the gun, the bullet hitting on her father's head. She could hear her mother's scream only to be silenced by another bullet. Scarlet saw it with her own eyes. She didn't say a word. She sat helplessly, in front of her dead parents, tears dripping down her eyes.

She was left alone, no one to take care of, she stayed on streets as an orphan. She had to survive, lonely no education and no parents. Most of the orphans she knew stole from people, but then Scarlett ends up beaten and bruised. She was taken by some group of people who claimed as social workers, brought into a small apartment where she sat along with different girls of her age. She was given food that day and given fresh clothes only to realize she was forced into prostitution. She wanted to get out of the abyss but she couldn't, each day she tolerated and prayed to God that it would be her last day on the place.

Few months passed by, Scarlett got hang of it. She kept quiet, put on some skimpy clothes and said nothing. She was impure by now and she had lost her soul, until today something else happened. A wealthy businessman named Grant Whitehead somewhere between the 60s came for an escort. He scanned the little girls in the room and immediately took Scarlett and paid a huge price to the owners.

She reached his apartment which was no better than a palace. Looking at her new place, the girl was curious about the man. As she entered the hallway her eyes were drawn to the pile of books in front of her. The old man stopped and removed his jacket tossing it to the side. He moved swiftly to the side where he had arranged a pile of bottles filled with liquor. Pouring himself a drink, he looked at the little girl.

"Sit!" He had a demanding tone and sat on the coach. Scarlett sat in front of him. Not used to be talked in front, she was now fiddling with her fingers. Although the old man was intently observing her every move. 'She needs a lot of preparation.' He thought to himself.

"Tell me about yourself. Everything from the start." He broke the silence. Scarlett broke her silence with her tears, and she spilled everything she had to share. Her relationship with her dad, their assassination, her recruitment into prostitution. She comfortably filled him every detail of how men stripped of her freedom and how they polluted her. She cried describing each detail and then stopped.

"I cannot forget the place. I wanted to flee..."

"Do you wish to avenge your parents". The question was abrupt.

She was taken aback and stuttered.

"Umm... Uh... Well... I am just a girl!" The last sentence was a whisper. Now in a bit of a loud tone, the old man said,

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" The answer was quick this time as she was scared.

Grant paused for a while and put his glass down after his last sip.

"Hmmm... I see. Here's what you can do. I can drop you where you came from. Or I can prepare you for your transformation. I will train you myself and I will give you enough power that no one, mark my words, no one can lay a finger on you. You will be given proper education and proper training to become a disciplined warrior," He stretched his legs and asked for the ultimatum. "So tell me, Scarlett, what you want to do?"

Scarlett was surprised and she felt like somebody put a bomb in her mind.

"Why me?", She arrived with suspicion.

"Why help me when I have nothing to offer you? What's in it for you?"

He eventually smiled at her innocence and naivety.

"I have my way of helping people. I am an old business-man, unmarried and a part-time philanthropist. I believe you were destined to do many great things, you have the spark. I have however longed for a daughter and why not if I see a daughter in you." He sighed now. "You have been through a lot. Those monsters are out there and maybe there are hurting innocents. Set an example for them and be their savior than cowering here in guilt and sadness. Your choice!"

Her eyes sparked with encouragement. She thanked God for letting her get out of the hell-hole. She did nothing but smile and Grant smiled too.

She kept thinking. Are there really angels? If this man intends me to build her life then why not? What's stopping me if I have it in me? I must put me all faith in him. After a deep breath, she nodded a yes. Little did she knew her only choice was going to change her life forever.


	2. The Date Unplanned

Scarlett was now working on her computer, her hands furiously typing the keyboard while her eyes glue stuck to the screen. She usually sat in her cubicle sometimes with a company of her co-worker/good friend Jess. Jess was secretary for Wayne Tech while Scarlett managed major communications for Wayne Enterprises of course under the supervision of Mr. Lucius Fox.

Her phone rang.

"Yes. Mr. Wayne... But.." Jess paused for a second and then said, "Alright! I'll see what I can do!"

The line was disconnected and Jess was nervous as usual. Scarlett could see her discomfort that usually irritated her, but this time she was genuinely concerned.

I am getting soft and emotional. She thought to herself and eyed her friend who had the look 'Something is definitely wrong.'

"You are sweating even though I have switched the AC on! What's the deal?" She asked. "Nothing. Usual work!" She said with frustration.

"That tone, something is definitely wrong. What's up against Jess. Tell me, I am your friend." She asked now pushing it more.

"Why not? Everything is wrong today. Neighbors are a pain. I forgot my tiffin box. My boss has gone out for some tour which I am not aware of and now Mr. Wayne apparently wants my boss down there because he broke his fucking computer." Scarlett looked at her amused and her cheeks stretched with a smile.

"Okay! I will fix this. Don't worry. Just be calm, okay."

"How are you going to do that?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well, I will fix his computer. Simple!"

"Oh really! Would you do that? I mean can you do that? Jeez, what can you not do? But okay, if you can do this then I guess I owe you thanks?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes this time, "Thanks is too easy. I need a drink with you this evening. What say?"

"Done. Just save me this time." Jess replied. Scarlett closed her laptop and walked out the door.

She entered the conference room only supposedly for Mr. Fox and Bruce Wayne to discuss the major activities for the company. She could see Bruce through a glass wall, who was comfortably rested on his chair. His face showed some signs of irritation and discomfort. Still, he looked radiant. Scarlett laughed it off and entered without knocking.

Bruce was immediately in an alert mode, his expression changed into surprise and then with a smile.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here?" He responded well on time while his right hands sliding down a bottle in a cabinet

"Oh! Yeah. I forgot. I should have knocked and said Good morning, Mr. Wayne.! May I come in?" She said teasing knowing that she was allowed to have a casual banter with the owner of the company.

He laughed it off, to avoid suspicion."Not really! These formalities are not for you but then again, you could have knocked."

Sensing the change in her expression, he added. "I am not used to see people except Lucius and some board members. Although it's always good to see you." He smiled at his last sentence.

"Yeah right! But Lucius is not there so I came to check if I can help."

"Of course you can. Go ahead." Bruce added stretching himself on the left side hiding something. Scarlett moved forward to check away his computer and then turned behind.

She was taken aback by his suspicious behaviour, but then she continued working on the computer. Something's not right, he is hiding something. But what? Scarlett kept thinking while her hands were busy on the keyboard. Soon she could smell liquor at distance and she peeked on the side to look. Her face was surprised more than before and turned back at Bruce.

"You are bleeding Bruce!" She almost whispered, her eyes showing sign of anxiety. "What happened? Since, how long you have been hiding it."

Bruce was caught at the moment and couldn't respond correctly, he just kept smiling uncomfortably. Scarlett gave a betrayal look asking, "Do you want me to call someone?"

"Someone? Not necessary! It's a simple cut." His tone was neutral and he started patching himself up. Scarlett dived in and patched him properly before applying him the Hydrogen Peroxide which he was hiding.

"It's done." She said, "You should be careful, Bruce. You know how Gotham is nowadays. The crime rate is increasing day by day, psychopaths are on loose which makes you an easy target. I mean people like you, they always target people like you." She explained herself calmly. She kept working on the computer. After few minutes she was done repairing the damage.

"It's done." That's all she said. As she was about to leave, she heard Bruce which stopped her short.

"Thank you, Scarlett. How about we have dinner together as a token of appreciation?"

"Dinner? With me? That would be a hot topic of gossip here. Don't you think.?" Scarlett said sarcastically avoiding his question. Bruce, however, gave 'I don't care' expression. She then looked at him interestingly, checking his sincerity and then said.

"Sure. I would like that Bruce." She smiled and left off

Bruce stared at the wall lost in the deep thought. This might buy me some time. Usually, a date with a famous philanthropist keeps any questions of injuries off her mind and the last thing I want is to find her about my night activities. Bruce then lets out a deep sigh and placed a call on the receiver.

"Alfred! Make the arrangements accordingly, I might be late today." With that, he disconnected the call, soon after hearing his butler's confirmation. He stormed off the room, exiting the building and entered in his black Lamborghini accompanied by his favourite butler, Alfred.

Exactly at 6:00 Scarlett wrapped her work and packed her bags. She was wearing a formal attire, black skirt, and white linen shirt, the only clothes she could afford. She rushed to the bathroom where Jess was busy combing her hair. Scarlett loosened her ponytail opening her hair, trying to make her more presentable.

"You going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

Scarlett nodded, "Meeting my parents today. Kinda nervous, meeting them after a long time." Suddenly her phone beeped a message. She picked up the phone and read the message. It was from Bruce. 'Waiting outside the exit. Can't wait to see you. ;-)' The message made her heart skipped a bit. She looked at Jess who was looking at her suspiciously.

"You are on a date? And that's why you are nervous?" Jess asked, "You can be honest. I can keep secrets."

She avoided her question and then as she started applying some makeup she added, "No! Just my folks. I don't have time for dating." She looked at Jess and waved her a bye. "Good night. Meet you tomorrow? Okay." Jess waved her a bye and Scarlett was gone. As she reached the exit, she saw a black car waiting outside. Her face lightened up as she saw him standing in front of her in a well-tailored suit, hair neatly combed backwards. Smiling back, she moved ahead.

Bruce kept looking at her, his eyes scanning her entire outfit. 'She indeed looks so simple yet so radiant. Just like my mother!' His expression changed with a melancholy.

Look at me. Scarlett kept thinking nervous, she approached Bruce. "Hi! I hope I am not late."

He distracted himself with his thoughts by saying, "Not at all. You look beautiful." He smiled with the same boyish charm. Bruce keeps looking at her. Escorting her towards the front seat he started off the engine and started off some Pop Music to keep his mind off from the disturbing thoughts. He began constructing a mental block in his mind to concentrate as he kept his eyes on the road. Scarlett could see the discomfort in his eyes but she chose not to respond.

Soon after few minutes, they reached a lavish restaurant, probably Italian.

"You do like Italian, do you?" He asked as he stepped out of the car. Scarlett was amazed by the outward architecture of the building that she didn't respond his question. As soon as they were inside, Bruce took a seat on the farther side which was reserved for both of them.

"This place is awesome. Do you come here often?" She breaks the silence

"Sometimes. I used to come with my parents when I was a kid." He replies.

"So Bruce, this was quite a surprise you know visiting this place and then, of course, you inviting me for a date." She bites her lips. What if it's not a date? Scarlett looked at him only to see him laugh at her nervousness.

"Most of the females I have been are quite... umm... bold and your nervousness is something I am not used to it. It's kinda cute!" He added, "Yes it's a date and I was planning to ask you for once but..." He looked away turning back at her, "I was not sure if I was ready to take you out. There are some things which complicate my life and I am not sure if I could include you in it."

"I understand. I am sorry if I asked."

"After my parent's death I have a large responsibility for my shoulder and I have started various projects which requires dedication. I don't have that kind of time for relationships anymore." Bruce responded as calmly as he could look at Scarlett. Scarlett however, said nothing on that note. Both were silent for a time, digesting the truth put in front of them. "Ah! Chuck it! Tell me about yourself. Like anything interesting."

"There is nothing much to say, Bruce. I lived in New Orleans with my parents. I always wanted to leave the place and settle in the city. After my parent's death, there was nothing to offer. I completed my education and moved different places until I ended up in Gotham, interestingly, an evening with Bruce Wayne."

Bruce Wayne chuckled, "So the evening is just interesting because of the billionaire philanthropist. Figures." He shrugged it off, waiting for Scarlett to respond.

"I had heard a lot of things about Bruce Wayne and Wayne legacy through newspapers, editorials as well as rumours about you from people around me. When we started talking, the moment you opened up I knew you are different. For the world and for yourself. I think that's what makes you interesting and why people are drawn towards you." She spoke with confidence, however, lost in her own words as she uttered them. Bruce, on the other hand, gave a reassuring look and both of them continued with their casual banter as the food was served on the table.

Few minutes after, Bruce observed a change in his surroundings. Infront of his black car, he saw another car parked in the alleyway. Two mysterious men came up and started hovering around the restaurant. Bruce narrowed his eye and without a thought texted on his phone. As both of their eyes met, one man drew off his gun and shot on the glass window where Scarlett had turned her back.

"Watch it! Scarlett!" He said loudly as he pushed off Scarlett on to the other side. With that, the whole restaurant was filled with the noise of bullets and two of the elderly couple were shot in the process. Bruce and Scarlett looked up at the couple to help them but then it was late, both of them were dead with the two bullets pierced on their chest.

"Dammit!" He clenched his fist. Feeling vulnerable over the situation he called someone on the phone, giving up his current location.

"It's Alfred! He will be there soon. Are you hurt?" Bruce asked concerned looking at Scarlett searching for any sign of bullets and wounds around her. Scarlett nodded a no, however, she was as panicked as Bruce was at the moment.

Soon after, Scarlett pointed towards the black van parked on the opposite side of the exit. Missing few bullets fired at them, they walked towards the back of the cafe. Entire cafe was lit with chaos and people were scattered everywhere. They soon entered the car and closed the doors. Bruce was perspiring with fear and he looked back finding any signs of the shooters. He then looked at Scarlett who heaved a sigh.

"Thank God you are safe! I can't find them anywhere. They must have gone."

"Probably. But why? Why would they shoot you?" She asked, her tone bit desperate. Bruce let it slide for that moment, he ignored her question and instead said,

"Listen. I think it's best if you stay at my place today. It's a bit risky sending you alone." Suddenly her phone beeped a message. Scarlett looked at the message and ignored considering it must be Jess.

"It's not necessary. I can stay at Jess." She added.

"Please, I insist. You would be safe at my place for now." He added more like an order than the suggestion. She nodded at that and looked outside.

The engines stopped at the gates, only for Scarlett to look around in awe. The building was 40 inches tall having the look of an old European castle. The surrounding area was dark and quiet, probably because the place was located on the outskirts of the town. Scarlett came out along with the butler and Bruce who were now entering the mansion. Scarlett was now inside the mansion, interiors were best suited for the prince of a palace. Bruce suddenly disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Scarlett sat on the comfortable sofa, unattended. Bruce was gone and even the butler was nowhere to be seen. She kept on looking at the flashing messaged, hesitantly, she clicked the button to reveal the text.

'Our work is almost done here. Now everything proceeds as per your plan.'

The sender of the message was anonymous, but somehow Scarlett knew who it was from. She deleted the text and kept her mobile aside. Her eyes felt moist of the sadness and her heart heavy with guilt. As she saw the butler approaching towards her, she changed her gloomy face replaced with a tired look.

"Hi, Alfred! It's nice to meet you." She forced a smile hiding away her stress. For the first time in her life, she felt she was at the wrong place and the wrong time.


	3. AfterThoughts

Scarlett smiled at Alfred as he came forward with a hot coffee.

"Thank you, Miss. Dixon. I assume you are a coffee lover. Here." He places the mug of coffee delicately on the table. "I am sure you must be tired. Master Bruce will join you for some time." Scarlett smiled back and the butler left her alone in the hallway. Scarlett thinks about the message and is lost for a moment. I have to do this anyway. Even though it's tough, life is tough. Scarlett was thinking through.

In few minutes Bruce entered the hallway finding her. "Oh! There you are!" He smiled and looked at her. Scarlett looked at him, waiting for him to speak something.

"Bruce, I appreciate this but I am sorry to disturb you by coming here." She concluded breaking the silence between them. She kept looking at him who was intently thinking something. He was indeed lost somewhere, his hands rested on his chin. His expression faltered from annoyance to sorrow.

"BRUUUCE!" She barked. He was taken aback, shaken by the sudden noise of Scarlett, but then he maintained his posture.

"I was saying..." Shaking off her head she continued, "Nevermind. I enjoyed the time today spent with you."

"Me too." His tone was rather emotionless which surprised Scarlett

"But I need to get going. It's pretty late and I don't want to disturb you more by staying here."

Bruce looked at her and then nodded with a yes. Was it a suspicion or concern, she couldn't tell.

"I wish we talk more but I have got some work to do. I would rather insist you to stay but if you are sure to leave, I can ask Alfred to drop you off." He responded as soon as he received a text from his cellphone.

Alfred came back after few minutes and said, "Shall we leave now?"

"Oh! Yes. Alfred, this was not necessary." She responded nervously.

"Oh no. Don't worry, Miss Dixon. I don't want to put you through the danger of Gotham by sending you alone. Either you stay here or I drop you." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Bruce is not available so... I would rather go home." She spoke lastly and both of them left the manor.

After few minutes, they were in front of her apartment.

"Stay safe, Miss. Dixon." He responded as he got out with her.

"Yes. And Alfred, please don't bother. I can go from here."

With that Alfred drove off the car and Scarlett entered her apartment.

Meanwhile, Bruce was in the Batcave sitting in front of Bat-computer. He was severely agitated with the incidents lately and his mind was reeled with suspicions. He unlocked the system with his retina scan and started typing the name "Scarlett Dixon". As he hit enter, the screen flashed with the information of Scarlett and on the top left-hand, an ID of her flickered. He read every bits and buts of her life. Her being from New Orleans to her witnessing of murder. He winced at the scenario and closed the codex. He kept looking at the screen flashing the images of Scarlett, he heard footsteps behind him.

"I hate to see people go from my life, Alfred. I hate to dig their past out of my own insecurities and..." His voice became hoarse with sadness and guilt.

"Master Bruce. Everyone is not your enemy." He said out of concern.

Bruce chose to ignore his words and after a huge pause he concluded, "I have to let her go, Al! She came out of nowhere as an angel but I don't deserve the peace. Not after me being Batman. This crusade about being Batman and protector of Gotham takes it all away." He sounded gloomy which made Alfred sigh. Alfred who was serving Wayne family for so long knew the repercussions of his vigilantism. Since the death of Bruce's parents, he vowed to become Batman and since then Alfred had made various attempts to convince him to leave the madness and find happiness once and for all.

Today was not the day. Knowing nothing can change Bruce, he had stop convincing him at all. Every time he saw Bruce bruised and wounded encountering a psychopath or gangster or mafia. At this time, diverting him from his mission is the last thing he wanted to do now.

"Gotham may survive without Batman. But Master Bruce, if the girl means so much to you, it's time to look after what your heart desires." Alfred spoke with hesitation.

"No! It's too late for that. I have to keep going.!" His face tightened as he started walking towards the small panel where he kept his Bat-suits. He opened the first panel and donned his Bat suit. He immediately hopped on the Batmobile and drove fast to the exit.

Scarlett, on the other hand, exclaimed as she reached her apartment. "Finally! Home Sweet Home!" As she reached the door she knew something was wrong. She always kept her knife as a precaution in case anyone attacks. She opened the door with her key and barged in. No one? Not possible. Her ninja senses started speaking. The lights were off but she knew someone had been there and is still there. She switched on the lights and checked the area with small steps. She went into her room and showed off her knife pointing at two strangers seated on her bed.

"Show yourself!" Her grip was firm while she spoke in a calm tone.

The lights were on and she could see Mr. Grant Whitehead accompanied by a female ninja, both of them glowering at her.

"We need to talk. I think there are some changes in the plan from now on." He snapped. She looked at his companion who had the Asian looks, long raven haired with the attire of the league.

"Hi, Scarlett! Nice to meet you." She smirked as she spoke the words. Scarlett was surprised knowing the other accomplice who was none other than Nyssa Al Ghul - the illegitimate daughter of Ra's Al Ghul.


	4. The Encounter

"How dare you both?" Scarlett flared as she unveiled the unknown people in her apartment. She glared at her father, who had abandoned her a long time ago, leaving her under the hands of a tyrant and his bunch of ancillaries.

"You dare come here! After what you have done to me." She hissed.

"I have done nothing wrong." He said in a calm voice.

"Nothing! Have you done nothing wrong? How could you say that? You left me on an unknown island with unknown people for one damn mistake."

"I did what I should. You wanted revenge, I gave it to you. I gave it to you by making you strong and able to defeat any goddamn person. You enjoyed it and when it came to me that you are getting carried away I made a choice." He snapped back.

Scarlett was furious with rage, her body shivering with anger and she couldn't think of anything to ask him more. She sighed and turned away.

"What do you want now? If there is nothing you want, I recommend you leave my apartment." Her voice was hoarse with pain and anger.

Nyssa who was getting bored of their conversation declared finally. "You are getting soft day by day, aren't you, Scarlett? We had to make sure you don't mess up this time. By making sure I mean we had to take it in our hands."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked not understanding where the conversation was going. Am I being disavowed from this mission?

"It means you have to kill Batman today. And that means now. I know where he is and we will send you the coordinates. Just get the work done this time." He said

She looked at her father who was looking at her, hands folded. "And you are okay with this?"

"Yes. It's the wish of Ra's Al Ghul which even I cannot deny," He said flatly.

Scarlett sighed knowing it had come to this. She knew there will arrive a day where she had to make the decision. Crossing off league from her list was usually a death wish and assassins never make that mistake. Without showing any sign of hesitation she said, "Alright. I'll get changed."

"Good! Don't mess up this time. You do know abandoning your mission is usually punishable by death." He left the apartment through the window.

Scarlett changed herself in her black clothes which she usually kept for missions. She named herself as "Black Pheonix" whenever she went out. She took all her necessary weapons and left the apartment through the window. Her father had already sent her the coordinates of the location.

As she reached, she saw a Bat figure holding up an old man on the edge of the building. She stopped short seeing him doing his work. There were the exchange of few threats and suddenly the old man was thrown outside the building only to be tied by one thick rope, hanging him in the middle.

Must be some kind of interrogation technique. She thought to herself and the Batman disappeared into the shadows. She checked her mobile for unread conversation. There was one. Someone was very good keeping a tab on him. He probably went through the other end of the tower. She followed him back to another location where Batman was headed. She reached and there she saw him standing atop the large building looking over the Gotham City as a guardian and protector, however, oddly he seemed to be speaking to someone. Scarlett came forward and he hurled a Batarang at her. Scarlett caught the Batarang only to feel the pointy edges of it, and she threw it away.

"Who are you?" He spoke in a raspy voice. He then turned around and continued speaking.

"You were following me. Why? I suggest you start talking now or else I will make you talk. Whatever business you have here ends now!"

He moved towards her only to intimidate her. She scanned him, he was literally dressed as a bat and his attire was impulsive and frightening for someone who was not in the fighting business. Somehow she didn't flinch a bit but welcomed him as a challenge. She cocked her head and charged towards him but the man blocked her attack swiftly. The man tried attacking her with his fists but she was able to move away from him. After few minutes of sparring, she removed her knife and pounce on him intending to stab him somewhere. He easily held her knife piercing through his skin a bit and he trapped her by holding both her hands back.

"That's enough! Talk now!" He spoke loudly this time. She opened her voice modulator and spoke in a robotic voice.

"You think you have outsmarted me, but you think too highly of yourself. If you need to know who am I, you can call me Black Pheonix." The man in front of her was confused. This was the first time a criminal has given away his identity so easily. Suddenly, his grip loosened and he stumbled on the floor, feeling dizzy. She smiled with satisfaction that her work was done finally. She looked at the Batman who was unconscious on the floor, with that Black Pheonix left.

After few minutes, Batman's senses kicked in and he realized he was unconscious on the floor where he was interrogating the woman. The woman was gone and the only thing he could remember her was her name "Black Pheonix." He opened his communication device linked to Alfred. Alfred picked up the line and started,

"Master Wayne! Where are you? Are you alright?" His tone was anxious.

"I am alright, Al. I think I was poisoned." He shook his head and went towards the Bat-plane and set off for flight. He continued speaking with Alfred,

"I think there is a new vigilante in Gotham city. We need to find out who is it. I would be there in few minutes. Batman out." He switched his com off and started his Bat-plane.

Scarlett, on the other hand, got her call from unknown ID, she picked up. As she was about to inform that she couldn't kill the Bat her father spoke cutting her in the middle.

"That's okay. We have to meet now, somewhere outskirts of the Gotham. You'll know the place, it's our usual hideout. You will meet someone in the west of your direction. Meet the person standing at the end. He would be your escort for the location. Come soon, we are waiting." The line was then disconnected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BATCAVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce removed his cowl and placed on the table thinking deeply about the current events. The more he thought about it, the more he felt disoriented. Alfred came in with a tray of the coffee mug in his hand and placed it on the table. He lifted the mug and drank a sip of coffee to relax his mind.

I need to think straight. Maybe I am missing something. He thought as he saw in front of retina scanner to open the codex and the files. There was nothing he would find on Black Pheonix. It was as if she was a fresh new identity he was handling now on.


	5. Friend or Foe?

Scarlett was running from rooftop to rooftop looking for her mysterious escort. She was not even sure if the escort would have been male or female, thanks to the league's conventional clothing style. She then looked at the end where she saw a hooded figure, waiting for someone impatiently, his hands folded against each other.

"Al-ayan-Alfida!" The hooded figure spoke in the Arabic language. Scarlett looked at him and responded calmly.

"Al-a-aswudu!"

The hooded figure opened his hood to reveal his face and Scarlett did the same.

"Please to meet you, Scarlett. My name is Naida." Both of them shook hands.

"We need to leave before someone spots us." She said putting back her mask on. Both of them travelled through Gotham city jumping on the rooftops like a vigilante and then once they were safe out of Gotham city they were stopped by a black Ashton Martin in front of them. Without hesitation, both of them sat in the car and said nothing. It was the code of the league of assassins to maintain silence even when scurrying outside in the world. They reached the location and the car stopped at some dark cave.

Scarlett entered the cave and was greeted by another of the member, Sabrina, who signalled her to come in. Nadia, then disappeared as Scarlett entered the cave and came close to a room where the group of people were gathered together.

"Come in, Scarlett." A familiar voice called her as she entered the room. She saw five people including Nyssa Al Ghul and her father Grant Whitehead on the centre. Scarlett was anxious and confused. All the five members bowed to Grant and left the room. Nyssa-Al-Ghul gave a hateful look towards Scarlett followed them. Grant was looking at Scarlett now and came towards her.

"I believe you have more questions to ask and I have explaining to do." He said as he walked towards her and sat on the chair. Scarlett was under the impression that today would be her last day considering the fact that she failed her mission, but here she was standing face to face with her father.

"I don't understand! Ra's is supposed to be here. Nyssa is here but there is no sign of Ra's Al Ghul." She exclaimed.

Her father smiled and spoke in confidence, "But he is not there. This is a secret place, a safe haven we could ask for. Those five people you saw there worked for me more than Ra's."

"But Nyssa! She is the daughter of his. What if she says! There is a high chance that she would do that." Scarlett exclaimed.

"That won't happen. Trust me on this. She won't betray me on this."

"We are talking about the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. How can you be so sure?"

"I know what I am talking about. She would never betray me even if she wants to. Don't worry Scarlett."

Blackmail! Maybe possible. Scarlett thought. She knew her father was capable of anything.

"I have always kept you alive and have always protected you, haven't I? How can I let Ra's execute you? Trust me, we all have our own secrets. I have mine. You'll learn them in due time."

"So, tell me, Scarlett. Why couldn't you do this time? You never hesitated to kill anyone. In fact, you loved it then. Unless now, you are really falling for him, his alter ego. " Scarlett couldn't speak only thinking inside her mind that he has been right.

Grant sighed and looked around. "I had such high hopes for you. You were brilliant since you were a child. Fast learner. You grasped everything so well, I was proud of you. Do you remember your first mission? Your first kill. You killed that man without hesitating a bit. But now look at you, communications specialist at Wayne Enterprises? Is that what you want to be? If yes, then you underestimate yourself. You would think about your emotions and your care for your Bruce but let me tell you that once, he knows the real you, he would never want to be with you. But I'll always have your back. I am your father. Do you understand? Would you be strong for me?" Scarlett looked at him and nodded understanding that being assassin was a part of her life. Bruce was in light and she was still in darkness. He would never be with the person she has become.

Looking at his daughter he spoke again, "Nevermind! I have a different mission for you now. This would take off your mind and maybe give you some perspective." He then handed her a note which had the details of the mission, for instance, the location.

"Ivy City!" He spelt loudly and left the room.

Nyssa was, however, eavesdropping the whole conversation. She couldn't make of Grant and Scarlett. This would have been the first instance ever when their agents were forgiven for failing on their mission. Grant, however, gave a good speech to keep Scarlett on. 'She is a good pet, Nyssa. She will be useful for our goal. I believe in that.' Grant had told her when they were arguing.

Nyssa had thought

 _Well maybe Grant, you are going smooth on her._

She clenched her fists but soon let it go. 'Now is not the time.' She said to herself and left the room with discomfort.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I am still getting out of the writer's block and had difficulty in writing this one. Please leave a feedback if you like this chapter and what do you think about the story so far. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. The Next Mission

Scarlett was almost getting ready for her current mission. Grant handed her the letter and exited the room. She unfolded the piece of paper which read, 'Ivy Town. Linda Hoffman.'

Linda Hoffman was a well-known politician and currently mayor of the Ivy Town. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the details on Linda Hoffman. There were huge articles describing the success of the mayor. Her accomplishments and how she had worked a great deal in Ivy town. The article said she had encouraged many individuals who had educated themselves enough by being scientists, hackers, engineers devoting themselves to the welfare of the society. _Unlike Gotham!_ Scarlett thought. After completing her research on her newly target Scarlett took her weapons and went ready for her mission. She saw Nadia, her new companion seeing at her amusingly.

"Hi, Nadia! You can come in." Scarlett responded looking at her and went busily arranging her weapons. Nadia marched forward facing her.

"You do that often? I mean that." She pointed towards her phone and concluded, "I don't think it's necessary to do a background checkup on our target."

Scarlett was amused at her comment. She looked up at her and said, "Oh really! How do you do it then?"

"I just go for it. Get ready for battle and then strike as per the plan. I don't bother with useless information, makes me weak."

Scarlett shrugged it off, "I know. My style of operating is different. All that matters is, I make the work done." She then placed her weapons in her backpack and dressed as an assassin. She wore a hijab to cover her mouth and took her backpack. "I have to go. Talk to you later." She said and got out.

After a long time, she had got her solo mission. Most of the time she tagged along with the group of assassins where she was told to do certain actions for the main assassin to kill their target. Today, she would be handling everything. From entering the den to striking a kill. It was her alone strategy which would make the work done.

She reached the location and checked her surroundings. She was supposed to enter an abandoned building where Linda Hoffman lived. Already receiving directions from her leader, she used her GPS to track further. As she made her way, she was looking at a white coloured building surrounded by green bushes. The perimeter was locked by the gates along with her bodyguards. The security is tight, breaking in would be impossible. She ran into the backyard checking for any signs. She saw two armed guards running back and forth encircling the house.

Stealth was not an option, she thought through about her strategy. 'Backyard seems doable. Less number of people and I can enter safely.' She confirmed and walked slovenly, unable for any guards to see her. She reached the backyard and hopped inside the gate and slouched on the side. One guard suspicious of the activity murmured something to other. He looked at the bushes where Scarlett was hiding and then looked away. 'Must be a rat.' The other guard commented. Scarlett swiftly ran towards the other end without making him notice her move. So far, good. Scarlett kept assuring herself.

"Alex, I think I sense someone here." The guard responded looking at the other end.

"Go check the area. Must be nothing, but it's better to be sure." The other reacted to it. His position was stiff and defensive, in case anyone strikes. The guard came to the Scarlett checking the area where she was hidden. He was still away maintaining his distance in case he gets killed.

"Probably nothing!" He whispered. As he was about to turn back, he saw a piece of black coloured clothing hiding behind the bushes. He came nearby glancing the area and shouted, "Alex, I think I found someone."

Shit! Scarlett stood in front of him and pierced her knife on his head without making noise. She then dragged himself on to the bushes and glanced back. Her hands were tightly clasped over his face and he was wailing in pain. She then slashed his neck with the same knife killing him in instant. Alex heard his friend's voice and rushed through the other end. There was no sign of his friend and no sound either.

"Where did he go?" Alex cried. As he checked the other end, he found out the blood stains directing towards the bushes. Scarlett was waiting patiently for the other guy to follow the trail. Alex now reloaded his pistol and walked towards her side following the blood droplets. Suddenly, he felt a stab on his knees and without a fraction of second his neck was snapped the same way as his friend. Alex was now lying on the floor, she dragged him next to his dead friend and went ahead to check the area. She climbed the building with her grappling hook. She scooped in each of the windows to mark any suspicious activity. Soon, she heard the dogs barking. She barged through the window making herself visible to the dogs. She killed one dog in an instant while the other dog became an easy target. Both the dogs were lying on the floor dead. Scarlett put her knife in her waist pocket and checked outside. There were no guards, luckily. She ran towards the door, to her surprise there were no guards too. She thrust ahead opening the door confidently only to see Linda Hoffman, blonde woman looking at her. The woman must be in the late 40s, her golden-hair ringlets curled down her shoulders. Her skin had deep freckles still her face looked radiant and glowing. She was wearing violet coloured night suit which accentuated her attractive body. Even at her own misery, she was looking beautiful.

She sensed fear in her eyes when the assassin closed the door. She was about to hit the emergency button but then saw a knife coming at her hitting the button. She tied her up so that she couldn't scream.

Scarlett now opened her backpack and removed her sword which could pierce right through her skin easily. She opened a vial of purple colour and kept in front of her.

"I am going to make this easy for you, Linda. Either you drink this poison- the easy way or I kill you with this." Linda was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"So, what's it going to be? Poison or a sword?" Linda was now trying to free her bondages as if she wanted to say something. Scarlett looked away and then took her sword in her hand and then gazed deeply at Linda. The old lady was shaking-off her head in defence but then Scarlett slashed her neck swiftly and she was dead. She then removed her hijab went straight to the restroom and washed her weapon which was drenched with blood. She looked at herself in the mirror, only to hate herself for what she had done and for what she was supposed to do.

After finishing her work, she left the building from the backside climbing down and left the location.

"The work is done!" She responded as picked her call. There was a satisfying grin on the other side.

"Good! Now meet me at my place." Grant spoke of atonement. Scarlett left the location and crawled back to her father's place where she was supposed to stay for a night.

"I am proud of you, daughter," Grant said welcoming and hugging her for her success. Scarlett was however not happy, she did hug her father.

"I need to rest. Long night!" She spoke calmly and went to her room changing her clothes. Grant gave a devilish grin knowing everything was going as per he had planned.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it was long and was quite difficult for me to write. Let me know in comments what you think!**


	7. Batman and Pheonix

Bruce was enjoying his early breakfast, his favourite items laid on the table. Alfred had handpicked some of his favourites so he could have something he desired. Lately, Bruce as Batman was stressed with the new vigilante on the move. "Black Pheonix" who apparently had poisoned her, made Batman more anxious and more careful. He had started pushing his limits more than ever. Alfred came in and smirked,

"I hope you are enjoying your breakfast, Master Bruce." He expressed himself in overly casual tone.

"The food's great. Haven't had it so tasty for longer. Al, you always do the best for me." He smiled at him. Alfred smiled back only to be disturbed by his phone ringing. Bruce picked up the receiver,

"Hey, Ollie!" Bruce remarked.

"Bruce, umm... I needed to talk to you. Something happened here last night." Oliver responded. He continued, "I think you should know this. I got a call from one of my friend and she told me that Linda Hoffman was murdered yesterday. She was a good lady Bruce. I think this has to be a political move." Olive concluded with a sigh.

Bruce gave a nod saying, 'hmmm.. okay. I'll see what I can do.' He disconnected the call and looked at Alfred.

"Another kill?" Alfred remarked.

"Yes. I have a hunch this is the work of yesterday's killer." He was looking down analysing the events together. "I am going to make sure I have word with her today and I just know how to do that."

"Don't test your limits," Alfred spoke but Bruce was gone already.

Scarlett reached office rather late. She had informed her boss, Mr Fox, that she would be running late. She saw her co-worker Jess and took her seat beside her.

"Hi, Jess." She said with a sheepish smile. Scarlett had black-heads and was looking rather tired and gloomy. Jess could see the change in her face.

"Hey! Scarlett. How was your meeting then?" Jess asked.

"It went okay. Met them after a long time. Couldn't get time to sleep." Scarlett remarked.

Jess nodded and said something about how lucky she was to be able to meet her parents. Scarlett smiled genuinely this time, yet, knowing that she was the unluckiest person. She kept working the day editing some articles about Wayne Enterprises and other work assigned by Mr Lucius Fox. Lucis was a warm-hearted boss she could ask for and she loved working for the guy. After completing her work, she went logged off and left her office.

She reached her apartment tired and relaxed a bit. Her continuous work at Wayne Enterprises and her work as a league of an assassin were quite exhausting. She didn't have time to check her mobile messages and she saw her inbox flooded with messages, mostly from the league. She sighed knowing she had no real friends than that of the league.

'They are not my real friends too.' She started thinking about her past life and how she is now, how she landed up safely in Gotham City. She had not imagined it was possible to afford a life of luxury as she had. Gotham being labelled as the most dangerous place, she was doing just fine. She thought about the horrors she went through as a child. It was not easy to forget the death of her parents nor it was easy to keep working for Grant.

 _Had not been him, I would have still been a..._

She shook her head unable to complete the last word. Grant, though, unknown had been a great help for her. He had taught her almost everything. He was the key role in making her strong emotionally and physically, she thought. She came back from those disturbing moments. Going back her childhood, she viewed her life as of now. So many things have changed. Scarlett was no more like she used to be. She was just a monster now, her part of humanity had faded away.

 _God! I hate myself. Is there any end to this!_

She pleaded for her own death but she knew that was not possible. She thought of Bruce and how she had misled him into believing she was a good person. She heard her father words accurately as he had spoken before.

 _Once he knows the real you, he would never want to be with you._

"I have to kill him today. Need to make sure he doesn't mess up with my mind enough!" Scarlett spoke in determination. It was already 11 p.m. She went through her wardrobe and picked her favourite costume. She wore her black suit and placed her black mask and her voice modulator.

Black Pheonix was scanning the area of the Gotham Towers, where she had poisoned the Dark Knight. She kept reassuring herself that she can end this today, once and for all. She waited for him patiently but there was no sign of him. Giving up the hopes of meeting Batman she turned around and she was taken aback seeing the Bat figure in front of him, his black eyes staring at her with hatred. Pheonix cocked her head and spoke in a robotic voice,

"Didn't expect you so soon, BATMAN!" She growled at the last word.

Batman balled his fists with rage but he spoke calmly,

"Why did you do it?" Batman growled. "Why did you killed her?!"

"I am not responsible to answer to you. I have my own reasons." She replied.

Batman came running towards her giving her a blow on her face but Scarlett dodged his blow. She held his fists but Batman easily knocked her off by ground. He was now twisting her hands, "Talk!" He shouted loudly twisting her hands more.

Scarlett was in pain but she didn't budge. Controlling the pain was a part of her training in the league as well as by her father. Grant would make her go through all kinds of pain by hurting her. Initially, she would scream but then as the training continued she was almost immune to the hurt. This strategy made her a good fighter and she was trained quickly on the different forms of combat. Batman was surprised at her tolerance and he let her go hitting her hard on her joints. Scarlett cried in pain unable to stand, she lay still on her ground.

"You can kill me if you want. But there would come others. You can't fight alone." She declared.

"I will do anything and everything to save Gotham." He responded. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Linda Hoffman was a good woman and she had been doing her good work for the city. You killed her for no reason." His eyes then flashed like a lightning, like a realisation hit his mind.

"Unless you are from the league.!" He added. Scarlett nodded and came closer to hit him her intention to end him at last. As she came near to him, her right hand still paining, she saw him right through his eyes. Suddenly their eyes met and she hesitated. She kept her knife back at her sheath while Batman turned away unable to look at her.

"I am supposed to kill you today. But, I can't do it.." Batman didn't say anything.

"Now that Linda Hoffman is gone, Ivy City would be under the control of Zazzala who.." He concluded, however, was cut off by Pheonix.

"Who is known as Queen Bee of Bialya." She said surprised. Batman nodded and continued,

"Yes. It would be evident now, that she would take control of the whole city. She is known to be ruthless and manipulative but I think Ra's was planning this for long. He wanted to control the whole city neighbouring Gotham. Now, Linda is gone so he can easily reach here." He looked at her angrily, "I won't let that happen. Gotham City is under my protection."

"No one can change it if that's the wish of Ra's Al Ghul." She replied now standing in front of him. Batman marched towards her with same hate,

"I don't want to know who you are or why you are here. But I suggest you leave Gotham as soon as you can. This is your last chance I am letting you go. If I find you next time in my city, I would make sure you end up in Arkham." He then disappeared swinging through his grappling hook. Scarlett kept staring at Batman and left the location.


End file.
